Electronic keypads are used with a variety of electronic and electromechanical devices, for example, for transmitting access codes, inputting information, or prompting one or more operations of the device. In one exemplary embodiment, a keypad includes a set of individual electrical switch actuating buttons depressible to communicate a data signal corresponding to the pressed button. In another embodiment, referred to as a capacitive touch keypad, a PC board disposed under a touch pad includes a set of capacitance sensors or capacitors associated with key locations on the touch pad. User contact with the touchpad using a conductive element (e.g., the user's finger) at one of the key locations causes the corresponding capacitance sensor to detect a change in capacitance caused by interference in the conductive field resulting from the conductive element contact.